Demon Blood
by yellow 14
Summary: When a demon attacks Anna Lair, the results are far stranger than anyone could have foreseen. Written for a plot suggested by jameis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. And most of the stuff you don't for that matter.

AN: This story is based on an idea that was sent to me by jameis. Although it's not an exact fit for his ideas, I'm hoping that it's close enough.

Anna Lair grimaced as she looked at the pile of boxes sitting in her parent's old garage. Why had she decided to move all this junk today instead of waiting an extra day, she wasn't sure. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that it was her parents old house and she didn't like leaving it to rot like this. Maybe it was because, as the oldest sister, she felt she had to be the responsible one. Whatever the reason, she was here.

Across the road, in a dilapidated old cottage, a pair of unfriendly eyes watched and waited. Dark yellow eyes and yellowing skin that hinted at a distinctly unhealthy complexion hidden by the lack of light, they belonged to a man who was known even in the demon world for his excess and cruelty. He watched her with interest, her aura hinted at a magical strength that lay untapped within her and licked his lips.

"This should be interesting," he murmured to himself as he watched on in anticipation.

Anna meanwhile, continued loading boxes into her car, completely unaware of her observer. She grunted, sweated and rested as she moved box after box into the car. It should have only taken a couple of hours at most, the boxes were small and there weren't that many of them, but it took four hours. This was arguably because Anna just let the memories of days past flood her with every box and before she'd even realised, it was dark.

"Never go out after dark Anna. Stay at home and stay safe when darkness falls," Anna could practically hear her mother's words to her as a child and for a moment she paused. Her parents didn't even let her into the garden after the sun had gone down, with warnings of demons and the ilk in the night. Then she shook herself.

"Don't be ridiculous Anna!" she snapped to herself. "It's just a stupid superstition! There's no such thing as magic, or demons or anything like that!"

All the same, she walked out to the car nervously, her heart beating extremely fast as she removed her keys and put them into the car door. Suddenly, without warning, she was grabbed from behind and she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back and she fell to the ground.

Standing above her, Anna watched through pain-filled eyes as the man (was he a man? Anna was sure that skin wasn't supposed to look like that) drew fourth another blade from his wrist and stabbed her just above her hips and she took a sharp breath. Her arms, legs, entire body lay there paralysed as she tried to pull away, fight back, anything. The man knelt down and smirked at her.

"No need to struggle my dear," he said in a calm voice. "You can't move until the poison…wears off."

Anna spat an angry set of expletives off at him and spat at his feet. The man's face turned into a terrifying three-way split, the bottom jaw split into two segments and opened wide as it moved towards her face. But before it could reach her, a huge wolf slammed into the creature and sent it flying.

"You!" the creature exclaimed as it looked at the wolf. "You have interfered for the last time!"

"Okay, this guy's a walking, talking cliché," she murmured with amusement.

"Ouch. Do you guys ever come up with any new lines? Because you sound like an old movie villain, complete with over-the-top laughter," a girl's voice added from just beyond Anna's line of sight. "You really need to stop sounding so…crappy."

The creature growled once more and suddenly threw itself away with a screech and vanished into thin air. With a groan, Anna felt herself lose consciousness.

The wolf looked down at her and gave her a careful sniff, before looking up.

"She's not one of them you know," he said in an annoyed tone to his partner, a tall dark-skinned girl with elven features, long white hair and sharply pointed ears stepped up to Anna.

"Not much to look at, is she?" the girl asked and the wolf growled.

"She's not bleeding much, he wasn't aiming to kill," he growled and sniffed the air slightly. "But she is pregnant."

"WHAT!" the girl exclaimed, throwing back her long leathery wings into a wide open position. "That's impossible! Humans and de-"

"The child was not fathered by a demon," the wolf cut in, before sniffing a little more. "No, the child is, or rather was, entirely human in conception. He appears to have…inserted his DNA into the embryo and Merlin knows what the end result will be."

"Inserted his DNA…" the girl began questioningly and the wolf nodded.

"Essentially, the baby now has two biological fathers. One is his human father, the other demon."

There was a groan and Anna's eyes began to flutter open. The stab wounds suddenly closed up, vanishing as though they were no longer there.

"What the…" the girl asked with surprise as she instinctively folded her wings away. Anna's eyes opened properly and the girl turned to look her in the eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she held out a hand to Anna and Anna nodded.

"Y-yeah, I think so. What happened to me?"

"I saw you slip up and bump your head. Are you sure you're okay?" the girl pressed and Anna nodded again.

"I'm fine," she said as she stood up. "Thank you…"

"Chadra. Chadra Tuin," the girl said as she extended her hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine. I'd better get going actually," Anna said as she opened the car door and sat herself down. "Thanks again!"

Chadra watched as Anna drove away.

"We'll be seeing you again," she murmured to herself. "I just hope that it's good news."

AN: You'll find out more about Chris's second father in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

"Tom…" Anna said and Tom groaned slightly.

"Yes Anna?" he asked in a half asleep voice and rolled over to face her. "What is it that can't wait?"

"My waters just broke," she strained out and Tom just rolled over in the bed.

"Fine, your waters just br-" suddenly he sat up so sharply he gave himself whiplash. "Your waters just broke!?"

"That's what I said," Anna replied with a pained smile and Tom quickly pulled a pair of trousers and shirt over his pyjamas as he helped his heavily pregnant wife into her shoes and out into the car as her breathing became steadily faster.

"Daddy?" Irma asked as she peeped out of her bedroom door and Tom gave his five year old daughter a smile.

"Go back to bed Irma," he said in a reassuring tone. "Your grandmother will see you to school later. It looks like your little brother is on his way out!"

"But-"

"Go back to bed Irma!" he said as they rushed out the front door and into the car. Irma just stared at the door and her grandmother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now poppet, it's time for you to go back to bed. Would you like a cup of hot chocolate before you do?" she asked kindly, her gaze sympathetic but Irma just stared at the door.

Mom-ma," she said in a small voice. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine poppet," her grandmother said as she gave Irma a cuddle. "And when she comes home, you'll have a new brother to play with!"

"Ewww, boys are yucky! Can't we have a puppy instead?" Irma said as she scrunched up her face and her Grandmother laughed.

"No dear, I'm afraid not," she replied.

Sitting outside the front door, a silent, invisible observer watched and waited as he sent a message off to some very interested people.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

In what appeared to be a very tall room, the creature that attacked Anna Lair was doubled over in pain while another demon, a giant version of a stereotypical demon sat in front of him with a cruel smile on his face.

"Now, now Rishka, do you REALLY think that trying to undermine me was a good idea?" the creature said with a patronising voice. Rishka wasn't the actual name of the Demon keeled over in front of him, but it amused him to give his demons stupid names and as most demon names were simply unpronounceable by human mouths, it was easier as well. "You know full well that ALL transactions on Earth have to be approved of by me."

"My Lord…" Rishka stuttered. "I assure you that my intentions are-"

"Your intentions are to undermine and overthrow me," the tall creature said in a bored voice. "And you will keep trying to do that as long as I tolerate it."

"Yes m-"

"But I WILL NOT TOLERATE ACTIONS THAT WILL ATTRACT THE ATTENTIONS OF OUR ENEMIES!" the larger demon said, cutting off the smaller one. "They will hamper our operations on Earth and we have big plans in that direction."

"I understand Master," Rishka replied as he gritted his teeth and swore to himself that when HE was the High Demon Lord (the demon who was talking to him was the current holder of the position), HE would be known by his more acceptable name of Scarresh. It wasn't his real name any more than Rishka was, but it didn't sound anywhere near as ridiculous at least.

"Understand this Rishka, if you do something so insanely stupid again then I will kill you," the High Demon Lord said and Rishka looked up at him in shock. "Yes I will. Plotting against me is not enough grounds for me to execute you and when you're gone or if you manage to succeed then there will always be someone plotting to seize this position. Endangering our operations in the neutral worlds is treason and is NOT considered to be acceptable. Now get out."

"Yes Master," Rishka said as he gritted his teeth, stood up and walked out. He hated his subordinate status, the way that he had to bow and scrape and plot in secret, but it was unusual for a demon to earn a death penalty and that scared him. Plotting against you superiors was considered perfectly normal. In fact, demons regarded it as healthy and he knew full well that the High Demon Lord preferred having him there. His curiosity aroused, he turned and walked out through the smaller doors to the left.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Chadra knew from the moment she walked out of the dojo that something big was happening. Waiting for her stood a large portly man with red cheeks, glistening blue eyes and flyaway grey hair.

"Hello Chadra," he wheezed and she favoured him with a dark look.

"Why do you insist on walking around as a Santa Claus lookalike?" she asked in a bored voice and the man chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Would you prefer me to look like this?" he asked and his body suddenly turned to liquid and the fat slowly melted away until there was just skeleton left. Chadra yawned.

"What's so important and unpleasant that YOU have to turn up to drive me out?" she asked in a slightly irritated voice. "Get to the point Ralulash!"

"My, my, you're tetchy today, aren't you?" Ralulash said with a smirk and Chadra sighed, before clicking her fingers and the universe literally moved around her so she was standing in the office of the man who ran the entire organisation.

"Well you have my attention. Why you sent that damn djinn is beyond me. A message would have done fine," she said. The owner of the office, a small, balding man with glasses who looked more like a bank manager than the leader of a highly organised agency, rubbed his glasses without looking at her.

"Chadra, you are very good at avoiding messages that you don't want to hear. I simply…" he paused for a moment, "thought you needed a little…encouragement to remember that there are other things besides fighting."

Chadra rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, but the man ignored her and continued talking.

"I take it you remember your encounter with Rishka a few months ago?" he asked and Chadra nodded as he waved his hand over to a semi-transparent figure hovering beside him. "Our observer has informed me that the woman you saved has just given birth to a son. Ordinarily I would send in your canine companion, however I want the child assessed sooner rather than later and as there were some complications, the mother is still in hospital."

"You want me to see if the child is corrupted," Chadra said firmly and the man nodded.

"Precisely. It will require you to adopt your medical student persona of course," Chadra ground her teeth when he said that and he looked at her from over his glasses.

"I know you've aced the exams many times over by now, but your face is simply not old enough to pass for a fully qualified doctor or midwife," he pointed out. "We need to make an assessment as soon as possible to see if he's a danger to the mortal world."

"And because of my own demon heritage, you chose me because of my soul seeing abilities," Chadra finished in a slightly disgruntled voice. "When do I leave?"

"Now," the man said as he pressed a button on his desk and in an instant, Chadra was standing in the Heatherfield Bay Central hospital, dressed as a first year medical student.

"Thanks for the warning," she muttered under her breath, before turning on her heel and walked towards the maternity ward.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Anna Lair lay exhausted as she looked lovingly at her newborn baby boy.

"Hello Chris," she cooed happily as she smiled down at him while Chris kept his eyes closed as he slept.

"Irma's going to love him," Tom predicted as he admired Chris. "I know she will, because who could not love him?"

"She won't be so keen when he fills his nappy," Anna said with an amused smile and Tom chuckled.

"It's called fair turnabout," he chuckled. "I changed her nappies when she was his age and beyond. Now it's her turn."

"Excuse me, is this the bed of a Mrs Anna Lair?" a nervous young voice asked, a young woman who looked very familiar to Anna.

"Yes, I'm her," Anna said, gently adjusting her position.

"The Midwife asked me to deliver these notes to you," the woman said and suddenly Anna remembered where she had met the woman before.

"It's Chadra, isn't it?" she asked and Chadra nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if you remembered me," Chadra said with a smile. "Can I take a closer look at your baby?"

Anna nodded her consent and Chadra leaned closer to Chris and smiled.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" she asked rhetorically. "I love the way they look when they're like this. He looks so innocent."

"He does, doesn't he?" Anna replied with a smile. "Didn't want to come out. He changed his mind about continuing halfway through."

Chadra laughed and straightened up. "I'll have to go now," she said, before waving goodbye and walking off to her next destination.

WITCHWITCHWITCHWITCH

Ralulash was waiting for her when she returned.

"Have a good trip?" he asked sardonically and Chadra ignored him.

"Tell the boss he has nothing to worry about. There's nothing wrong with the child. He's not about to explode, change or do anything dangerous for a long time yet."

"He's going to want a more detailed report than that," Ralulash pointed out and Chadra tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"I'll be running a patrol," she said with a grouchiness that came with years of practise. "There was something small on the edges of his soul, but I've seen bigger patches on normal humans."

"Wha-"

"Bye!" she said cheerfully as she clicked her fingers and vanished into the mortal world.


End file.
